halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons
Demons are types of beings which inhabit many worlds, but originated from the Underworld (with the exception of former angels, who hailed from the heavens). There are many different types of demons, with vastly varying appearances. The first demons were angels that rebelled and thus were banished to the Underworld; these demons are known as "Fallen Angels". Satan, formerly known as Lucifer, is the king of all demons and the Underworld. History Demons did not originally exist. The first demons were angels that served the gods in the heavens. However, one particular angel envied the gods' power, and wished to become as powerful as the gods. A large portion of the angels agreed with him. When the gods found out about their plan, they were furious. So the gods agreed to banish these rebellious angels to the Underworld. This group of angels were also placed under a curse by the gods; no longer were they angels, but demons. The demons weren't fully immortal anymore; they were still ageless, but could now be killed. So the demons started to reproduce, just as mortals would. Types of Demons There are many different types of demon, each with their own unique appearance and powers. Capras These demons are goat-like in appearance, hence the name. They typically have horns, a V-shaped nose, sharp teeth, clawed hands, and hooves for feet. They may also have goat or snake-like eyes and fur above the legs. Capras are also known as Se'irim. Notable capras include Azazel and Satan (also known as Lucifer). Satan is the only known capra with wings. Djinn Djinn, or genies, are a type of wish-granting demon. Some djinn are benelovent, while others are evil. Djinn can be trapped into magic lamps, and freed with a rub on the lamp. Djinn are mostly human-like, but with unnatural skin colors (such as red or blue) and pointed ears. Some djinn also have horns, and sometimes the lower half of their bodies are smoke. Imps Imps are small, child-like demons. They are the weakest type of demon and have no notable powers. They are mischievious and like making pranks. Imps are probably one of the more harmless types of demons. Succubi and Inccubi A succubus is a female demon that seduces human men. Likewise, an inccubus is a male demon that seduces human women. Offspring of succubi/inccubi and humans result in cambions. Succubi and inccubi are some of the more humanoid looking demons. One notable succubi is known as Lilith. Canid Demons Canid demons are dog-like demons. Their appearance varies; some, like Cerberus, appear to be mostly dog-like, while others are more humanoid in appearance. Felid Demons Felid demons are cat-like demons. Like canid demons, felid demons' appearance can range from primarily cat-like (nekomata, for example) to more humanoid. Fire Demons Elemental demons with control over fire. Water and Ice Demons Elemental demons with control over ice and water. Earth Demons Elemental demons with control over land. Wind Demons Elemental demons with control over air and wind. Yōkai Yōkai are demons who often take an animal form; for example, kappas are similar to turtles, kitsune and tanuki appear as foxes and raccoon dogs, nekomata are cats, etc. They often have the ability to shapeshift. The child of a human and a yōkai is known as a hanyō. Ancient Ones The "Ancient Ones" are the first three demons that were made by the lord of the Underworld. Their power surmounts current demons, and due to their power, they were sealed away, one of which (Malastare) was so dangerous that it took both the Heavens and the Underworld to seal him away. Demon Ranks Demons are ranked by their position in the Underworld or by how powerful they are. Demon ranks usually go like this: Archdemons Archdemons can be compared to the archangels. In fact, many archdemons were former archangels. They are the most powerful rank of demon, beaten only by Satan in terms of power. Like how archangels lead groups of lesser angels, archdemons lead groups of lesser demons. Essentially, archdemons are evil counterparts to archangels. Demons The middle rank of demons. Most demons are catergorized into this section. They are of moderate power. Devils The lowest rank of demons. They are also the weakest group of demon. Most devils are imps, and rather small in size. Residence Most demons reside in the Underworld. However, many other demons have escaped or been banished from the Underworld and reside on Earth, where they sometimes possess humans. Reproduction While demons are ageless and don't have to eat, they can still be killed. Thus, demons are able to reproduce. A majority of demons reproduce with each other. However, some demons, like the succubi and inccubi, will reproduce with humans. These result in cambions, half humans and half demons. Demons do not have a breeding season; like humans, they can reproduce whenever they please. Demonic Possession All demons have the ability to possess mortals, but some types are better at doing this than others. When a demon possesses a mortal, they are granted control over the mortal's body movements, actions, and speech. The only way to stop a demonic possession is through exorcism. Gallery 1200px-Baphomet.png|A capra demon. Imam Ali and the Jinn.jpg|Djinn. Feeding demonic imps.jpg|Imps. Rossetti-lady-lilith.jpg|Lilith, a succubus. Kak-vizvati-sukkuba.jpg|Inccubus watching over a sleeping human. Cerberus by moonxels-damgi0t.jpg|Cerberus, a canid demon. SekienNekomata.jpg|Nekomata (left), a type of felid demon and yōkai. Yokai3.jpg|Different types of yōkai. Category:Demons Category:Species Category:Beings Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoids Category:Fallen Angels